


Kpop Stories - Requests Open!

by Josie_P



Series: Fanfic Requests [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, K-Pop - Freeform, Writing, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_P/pseuds/Josie_P
Summary: Hey, ya'll!The reason I decided to make this fic is because I already have a "Stray Kids Stories - Requests Open" on my account, and I thought that since there are other bands I also stan and know pretty well (those are the ones in the tags) I could make/accept fic requests for those too!(I also accept requests for other groups, though it may take longer for me to write those requests as I won't know the members as well and will probably have to research them)
Series: Fanfic Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932691
Comments: 22
Kudos: 5





	1. Requests

Hi <3

This is the chapter in which you can post your requests for me to write! 

For your request, please include a group, basic plot, and word count range! You can also add more information on your request if you want, but that's just the basic request info. I'll try to write your stories as soon as possible. 

I shall await your requests :D


	2. Felix's Airport Injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This was requested by @Mid0409 (You can tell me what you thought of this chapter in the comments!)
> 
> I just wanted to point out that I kind of forgot the whole idea of ‘kpop idols have security guards and managers and staff to watch over them when they go to airports’ and so the fic just features Chan kind of watching over the other members instead and navigating the airport setting for them. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this based on my own (sparse) knowledge and experience of airports in the US, though I’m sure that the airports in Korea are different. 
> 
> It's only around 2.5k to the opposed 5k words, but I couldn't find a way to make it longer, so I decided to go ahead and publish it as is. 
> 
> Please Enjoy <3

The clean, polished, spotless, atmosphere of the airport shone with a wanderlust sense of a cross-country voyage.

Flight attendants were talking all across the large middle room of the airport, their voices crisp and polite, as they guided the travelers to plane to plane, helping them reach new places. 

Around 50,000 people filled the humongous air port, people leaving and arriving every second, and among those still there, were the band of eight, Stray Kids. 

Chan smiled, looking behind him, eyes momentarily locking on each one of the members of his band in turn. They were all dressed similarly, white, black, or blue jeans with short-sleeved T-shirts. Red, white, and grey shoes all padded on the smooth floor almost silently, in perfect sync. “How long til we get on the plane?” The youngest of the group asked, his voice revealing his impatience. “It’s been so long since we’re arrived at the airport!”

“It’s only been an hour, Innie,” Hyunjin spoke from next to him, laughing at the younger’s tetchy expression. “This is the first time you’re going on an airplane to fly, right?”

Jeongin nodded, his bouncy vibrant red hair falling into his carmel brown, fox-like eyes. “I’m a bit scared…” He admitted, looking down at his white sneakers, his skinny arms wrapping around his torso. “Don’t worry, Jeongin.” Seungmin reassured him, patting his back lightly. “It may seem a tad intimidating at first, but you’ll get used to it, and be a pro at flying in no time!” The group laughed, and continued walking.

Felix walked with them, towards the back of the group, sighing as he felt a dull pain in his thighs. The brutality of the previous days dance practice and the multiple spins and twists had finally caught up to him, and his former enthusiasm was replaced with soreness in the form of regret.

The rest of the band had forgoed the amount of dance practice he did, saying they would practice more later, but Felix’s zealous passion had stopped him from doing the same, and now he was paying for it. “Guys, wait up!” He called, placing a hand in front of him in a ‘stop’ motion. “You’re walking too fast!”

“Oof, sorry, Lixie.” Chan apologized, slowing down with the rest of the group to let Felix catch up. “But I do think we need to hurry some, we’re going to get all our bags checked and then board the plane.”

Jeongin shivered at the phrase ‘board the plane’ and Chan looped an arm around his shoulder comfortingly. “Don’t be afraid.” Jeongin smiled, pearly white teeth showing and Chan grinned back at him.

Only a brief time later, they had come to the place where they placed their shoes, suitcases, and other belongings through the machine, which would sense for items that would be unsafe for taking with them on the plane. Then, each of the members in turn stepped through another machine, and then they were off.

Seungmin and Jisung both looked from place to place at the huge building, wanting to drink up the sight of it, and the feeling of warm and hearty success they got when it sunk in to them, we’re on tour...our band really has become something amazing.

They were ready to board and say their goodbyes to South Korea, when a board with flashing names and flights caught Hyunjin’s eye. “Oy, hyung, look at that!” He swatted at Chan’s shoulder, getting the older’s attention immediately, and he too looked at the sign. “Oh… I guess our flight is being delayed by an hour, then.”

The band all seemed disappointed, except for Jeongin who breathed a sigh of relief at the prospect of not having to face his fear of heights for at least another hour.

“Let’s go sit over there.” Felix pointed to an array of seats in which the passengers who had delayed flights were sitting in, most of them on their phones or digging through their suitcases. The band sat down, all next to each other, and settled in a quiet lull of conversation, most of them feeling tired as they had hustle and bustle to get to the airport at time - which had proven pointless as their flight had been delayed, anyway.

Felix internally groaned as suddenly the pain in his legs doubled as he attempted to stretch. Thirty minutes was going to feel like a lifetime if this kind of hurt kept persisting. He didn’t have time to dwell on it though, as Seungmin stole his attention by showing his phone screen where a game similar to Mario Kart was playing. “See, look, I won! And I beat Minho hyung’s record!”

Minho scoffed. “As if, Seungmin, my record is unbeatable!”

Seungmin scrunched his nose, a habit he got when he was heated about something, and began to argue loudly, shoving his screen to Minho’s face so he could read his score, to which Minho combated resolutely, “la, la, la, la, I can’t hear you!” while plugging his ears.

Hyunjin laughed at the scene, and Felix joined in, until they were all cackling - but they immediately stopped once a flight attendant glanced at them with a stern expression.

“Oh, wow, time flies fast!” Jisung interjected, pointing to his watch in an exaggerated movement as he showed them the time. “Our flight’s gonna leave soon!”

Chan quickly gathered their suitcases and handed them to their respective members, and roused a sleepy Changbin, before heading off to the place where a man would check each of the people’s tickets before letting them board the plane.

Dozens, and dozens of people were in the line, which was evidently crowded, boots, sneakers, and heels all stepping on top of eachother as several suitcases were knocked around. The predicament of overcrowdedness was tripled, however, when more people came in the line, and it seemed there was some sort of problem over at the ticket-checking station.

Chan ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip and tapping his feet agitatedly. “Well, this is quite the annoying situation, isn’t it?” Changbin spoke what Chan and the others of the band had clearly been thinking. “I’m sure it’ll get better--” Minho had tried to say, but he was interrupted by a dull crashing sound, which came from a few meters away. It seemed that someone had bumped into someone else, their suitcases colliding, and those suitcases had caused a domino effect, until the heavy weight of the bags finally stopped after slamming into Felix.

Felix’s eyes widened in shock as the heavy, solid, suitcases hit his back and he toppled forward, sore legs landing in an awkward angle on the floor, a loud cry of pain exiting his mouth as he met the cold, hard floor.

“Felix!” Chan called, voice strained and filled with panic. “Felix?” The younger boy did not respond, whimpering on the floor and clutching his legs, which had broken his fall, as he felt the large suitcases, all piled on top of eachother pressing down on his sides and back.

“Shoot, those suitcases are heavy, and with them all piled on top of eachother on him, it’s gotta hurt, quickly guys, let’s get him out of there.”

They grabbed the suitcases, each one of them taking one and placed them next to where they were standing. Each of their respective owners came and collected them, giving an apologetic glance to the group and Felix, who was still hunched over on the floor, but not entirely caring enough to actually stop and help them. They had a flight to catch, after all.

“Felix, are you okay?” Seungmin asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

Felix shook his head, pulling up his pant legs to reveal the severe bruising all over his legs. “It hurts…”

“Alright, alright,” Hyunjin repeated under his breath, taking his backpack off his shoulders and unzipping it briskly, pulling out a bag of bandages. “I brought these just in case we would need them, good thing I did.” Hyunjin crouched beside Felix, holding his leg gently and wrapping it with the bandages tightly. “Sorry, I don’t know a lot about these kinds of injuries, but I think your legs are just really badly bruised, I think it’ll go away eventually? But I know it probably hurts a lot.”

Felix simply nodded, sniffling slightly, the intense pain slowly dying and turning into a battered numbness.

“Lixie, can you walk?”

Felix nodded, inhaling sharply as he tried to help himself up. His right leg trembled slightly, until finally he was forced to leave it hovering an inch over the air, unable to put any weight on it. Jeongin placed his hand on Felix’s upper arm, and looped it over his shoulder, supporting his weight. “Does anything else hurt?”

“Yeah, m-my back.” Felix winced as he tried to stand straight, but as he felt his bruise twinge, reverted back to his hunched position.

“Oh, gosh, Lix, I’m so sorry this happened, this was supposed to be a fun trip on our tour, but you got hurt and now--”

“Don’t blame yourself, hyung,” Felix urged, walking forward with the help of Jeongin. The huge crowd from before had thinned down to just them and about three more families, and Felix walked to the counter and handed the man his ticket. He checked it with a scanner before waving him off to join the rest of the passengers in the tunnel to get into the plane. The rest of the members went through the same process before joining Felix, Jeongin supporting him the whole way.

They sat next to each other, the band paring off into the two chairs per row plane, the pairs being Chan and Felix, Changbin and Minho, Jisung and Seungmin, and Jeongin and Hyunjin.

“You okay now, hyung?” Jeongin asked, eyes bright with concern. “I don’t know. I mean, I think I feel fine, but sometimes the bruises start to hurt if I try to stretch, and I know it’ll ache if I stand.” “Ohh, actually, I kind of remember…” He trailed off, taking his backpack from the place where it was formerly, under his blue leather seat, and opening the front pocket. After rooting around for a few seconds, Jeongin pulled out a small blue packet-tube. “Here, I remember my mom gave it to me a long time back, for if I ever got any kind of injury from dancing. I totally forgot about it until now, though.” He opened the packet and spread the cream-like ointment on Felix’s legs, and Felix sighed in relief.

“Thanks, Innie, that really helps.” Felix ruffled Jeongin’s hair, laughing as Jeongin hugged him slightly. “I’m glad you’re okay, hyung. I got kind of scared when I saw you all piled up underneath the suitcases, and bags, and it looked like it really hurt.”

“Don’t worry, Innie, I’m fine now.” Felix smiled slightly, and Jeongin reciprocated it, rubbing the some more of the ointment on Felix’s legs, and saving the rest, tucking it in his backpack. 

A few seconds later, an announcement came from the speakers, “Hello, this is your captain speaking, the plane is about to take off in a few minutes, please make sure all items are secure, all large bags and suitcases are in the overhead compartment, and you’re seats are in a straight up position. Thank you.”

Jeongin shivered slightly, and Felix side-hugged him. “Don’t worry, Innie, there’s nothing to fear.”

A couple of minutes later, true to Felix’s word, Jeongin felt fine as the plane, for a brief second, went on a diagonal tilt as the pilot signalled for takeoff, and his ears popped.

It honestly didn’t feel as scary, unsteady, or any of the things he thought it would feel. In fact, it felt rather… fun.

But when looking left to him, intending to see out of the window, he caught sight of Felix’s knuckles, paper-white from clutching the arm-rests of his seat so hard. “Hyung?” He looked up, only to see Felix, not looking rested, or even just asleep as he expected, but instead looking full on nauseated, the corners of his eyes slightly red, massaging his temples with his other hand. “Hm?”

“Are you okay? You look kind of… sick?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s just… I feel kind of nauseous, my stomach feels a bit achy, and my head’s throbbing. It’s just… not really my day today, is it?” He attempted a light chuckle, but Jeongin could feel the tiredness through his words. He slowly placed Felix’s head on his shoulder, playing with the strands of his blonde hair, knowing that Felix liked the calming sensation. “Sleep for now? And maybe you’ll feel better when you wake up?” 

Nimble, slender, fingers were combing through Felix’s hair, massaging his scalp slightly, the pain from his headache melting away. His eyes fluttered open, and his brown eyes met a pair of contact-covered dark blue ones.

“Minho hyung?”

“He’s up, finally!” Minho exclaimed playfully, lips curling into a smile. “You feeling better, Lixie? I know you were feeling sick on the plane.”

“Wait.. where are we?” Felix asked, his face revealing his confusion at the sudden change of surroundings.

“The hotel!” Changbin filled in, throwing on a black sweatshirt. “Chan basically carried you all the way from the plane, to the taxi, and then out of the taxi to the hotel.”

“Oh?”

Chan blushed, “Yeah, I figured you’ve had a pretty lousy day, and I didn’t wanna wake you.” He paused. “Are you okay?” He asked, repeating Minho’s unanswered question.

“I am, thanks to you guys.” Felix smiled softly, and Minho giggled. “Don’t get all cheesy on us now, Lix!”

“It’s hard not to, I mean, you guys have helped me through so much, and now--”

“Shhh.” Seungmin shushed him, pulling up a seat from nearby and adjusting it so he was sitting directly in front of him. “You know, Felix, you help us a lot too. When we’re struggling with anything, or just not feeling our best, you always know what to say or do. I’m glad we got to return the favor.”

Chan spoke up, “You mean a lot to us, Felix. You really do.” And Felix could tell that he sincerely meant it.


End file.
